Abismo Infernal
by La venus Negra
Summary: Las cosas no son lo que parecen y es ahí cuando la mente nos traiciona. ¿HHr? ¿RHr? Entra y descubrelo!


¡Hola!

Esta historia la escribí luego de mis cinco escritos y pues esta basada en mi primer cuento ajeno al mundo Potter que he escrito. La adaptación que he hecho es un poco diferente a mi cuento original, pero me gusto como quedo (Que soberbia soy xD!!!)

Va dirigido en especial a todos aquellos que creen en el amor y lo que es correcto, a todo aquel que se hace llamar Harmony de corazón y en especial a **BarbiePotterGranger**¡Preciosa, te adoro mucho! y **Phoenix13**.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**ABISMO INFERNAL**

El reloj marca las once de la mañana mientras que a mí los minutos se me hacen una eternidad en la cuál soy torturado poco a poco. Miro a mí alrededor por vez primera y noto que la estancia en la que me encuentro no tiene más que una mesa con una pata podrida en cuyo centro reposa el desayuno que ya hace horas se me sirvió.

Las paredes de la fría habitación son oscuras debido a la suciedad que se apodera de ellas. No hay ventanas razón por la cuál el ambiente se vuelve más sofocante y nauseabundo. De todas maneras no importa ya que aunque estuviese en un ambiente mucho más agradable nada haría cambiar la pena y el horror que embargan a mi corazón… si es que tengo alguno.

Miro hacia la entrada de la habitación y noto que los dos hombres que la custodian se encuentran en el mismo lugar que ocupan desde hace ya muchas horas y noto con fastidio como de vez en cuando me lanzan miradas con una mezcla de claro desprecio por lo que creen he hecho y lastima por mi pronto fatídico final.

Mi mirada se centra en un punto inexistente que he encontrado en una de las frías paredes perdiéndome así en los recuerdos que el pasado arroja hacia mí…

Recuerdo la infelicidad que me sobrecogía en los días de mi infancia. Nunca olvidare todas las noches de llanto y de rencor en que tontamente culpaba a la vida –o tal vez al destino– por la miseria en que me encontraba. Pensaba que la felicidad radicaba en tenerlo todo, en la satisfacción de necesidades que el ser humano crea para si mismo sin darse cuenta que lo más valioso es el amor y la seguridad de un mañana.

Desgraciadamente hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de ello, pero no me culpo porque en mi familia nunca se me hizo entender que esto era lo que importaba. Siempre con ropa usada de mis hermanos, con las burlas de estos y la preferencia que mi madre profesaba hacia sus hijos mayores, pero sobre todo hacia mi hermana.

Estaba harto de la pobreza en que vivía por eso me trace un plan el cuál era llegar a tenerlo todo, pero debido a que mi situación no cambiaba me frustre hasta convertirme en el tipo amargado y siempre pesimista que he sido toda la vida.

Todo cambio el día en que los conocí a ellos, mis amigos. Recuerdo cuando conocí al gran Harry Potter y a la perfecta Hermione Granger. Aun no lo podía creer que una leyenda estuviese en frente de mí. Rápido nos hicimos amigos y con el paso de los años nos convertimos en hermanos. Luego, llego ella en busca de un sapo. Nunca olvidare la mirada de fascinación que te dio a ti y la indiferente que me dirigió. Desde el principio fue obvio.

Unos pasos se dirigen hacia donde me encuentro provocando que inevitablemente salga de mis pensamientos. Un hombre regordete y con bigote poblado toma asiento frente a mí mientras que finjo más interés en las unas de mis manos que en su presencia pero aun así noto su mirada de desprecio que dirige hacia mi persona.

Se lo que quiere. Quiere que le haga saber mi arrepentimiento, que le llore para ser perdonado y evitar lo que me espera. Pero él no lo entiende. Nadie lo entenderá jamás. _Soy inocente._

_– No entiendo que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza Weasley. Solo tienes que mostrarte arrepentido…_

_– Usted no entiende… Nadie lo entiende._

Y sin proponérmelo las lágrimas inundan mi rostro. Son las lágrimas más amargas que jamás he derramado y quizás sean las ultimas de mi miserable vida. Una sonrisa amarga se posa sobre mis labios mientras vuelvo al pasado…

Siempre me persiguió la sombra de mis hermanos. Recuerdo el odio que sintió mi ser al momento en que fui seleccionado por el sombrero a Griffindore. No me mandaban por valiente ni por cualidades en mí, me mandaban por ser un Weasley más. Otro del montón. Otro que sin dudas alguna seria un fracaso en la vida.

¿Quién era Ronald Weasley? El hermano de uno de los mejores buscadores de Griffindore, el hermano de los mejores bateadores, el hermano de un aventurero y apasionado por los dragones, el hijo de un don nadie aficionado a los muggles. Y el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. La sombra de este.

De nada me sirvió salir de mi hogar porque siempre seguí siendo una sombra mas, nunca el protagonista, siempre el insignificante en que nadie reparaba. Y a él también lo comencé a odiar. Y a ella a amar.

Siempre trate de ignorar este sentimiento de inferioridad que se apoderaba de mi, sin éxito alguno. Hasta que un día acepte que siempre irías muchos delante de mi, que siempre tendrías lo mejor. Que siempre serias mejor que yo por el simple hecho de ser _el niño que vivió._

Y me enamore de ella. Estaría dispuesto a luchar por ella. Inconscientemente me propuse que ella seria lo único que ni Harry Potter ni nadie me quitaría. Ella seria mi gran logro. Llame su atención de todas las formas posibles y un día todo mis esfuerzos dieron resultado. Era mía y de nadie mas. _. Que equivocado estaba._

El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez estaba mas seguro que entre ustedes había algo. Comencé a creer que lo amabas a él, no a mí. Tuvimos muchas discusiones por los celos que según tú eran enfermizos y sin fundamentos quizás fue por la mirada que ella me dirigió –o porque en verdad quería creer que si había algo que Harry Potter no podía tener y que yo si– que le creí.

Al fin Voldemort fue derrotado y tú y yo estuvimos juntos sin nada ni nadie entre nosotros y fui tan ciego que no me di cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo. Nos casamos y la dicha nos duro poco.

Llego él. El único causante de esta agonía. De esta desgracia. Él, ese ser maldito que la mato a ella, mi esposa, mi Hermione y a la vez acabo con la vida de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, Harry. Y ahora se me acusa a mí de un crimen que no cometí. Y el cuál estoy a punto de pagar.

El tamborileo vuelve a sacarme de mis pensamientos para transportarme a la cruda realidad. Presto mas atención en el hombre que te tengo en frente mío y noto que su mirada ya no es de desprecio, es de absoluta resignación. Resignación porque sabe que no sacara mas de mi. Con una ultima mirada se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la salida cuando de repente parando en seco se vuelve hacia y se dirige con voz quebrada, quizás por los nervios o talvez por lastima.

_– Recuerda que aun hasta el último momento tienes oportunidad…No lo olvides._

Se va dejándome con una sensación de alivio. No quiero que me miren, no así. Por ello pedí como última voluntad que mi familia no estuviese, jamás me perdonaría ver el recorrido de las lágrimas de mi madre, de mi padre y talvez hasta las de mis hermanos.

Miro el reloj y ya solo faltan unos minutos. Los suficientes para seguir reflexionando… y atormentándome.

Recuerdo como ese ser maldito comenzó a perseguirlos a ella y a él. Quería encontrar algo, una prueba. Talvez al momento en que conversaban, en que compartían miradas con códigos secretos. Comenzó a seguirlos y encontró lo que buscaba.

Ella gimiendo sin control mientras que él la penetraba sin aparente remordimiento, con lujuria, sin importarle de quien era esposa. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que ese maldito los matara, no. Fue el amor y la pasión en que sus miradas se fundían. La perfección que acompasaba las embestidas y la manera en que gritaron sus nombres al momento de sucumbir juntos al éxtasis.

Todo, absolutamente todo encajo en ese momento. El ser infernal se unió a mis pensamientos y lo recordó todo con claridad…

_– Yo, libros e inteligencia. Hay cosas mas importantes: amistad, valor y…Ten mucho cuidado._

No, no fue un sueño. Por años pensé que fue un maldito sueño mientras estaba inconsciente. La palabra faltante era "amor" ¿Por qué no la dijiste¿Por qué te contuviste? Yo me hubiese hecho a un lado. Ya es tarde.

_– ¡Lo has logrado¡Lo has logrado!_

Si. Para ella siempre era él quien lograba todo. Siempre fue su héroe.

_– ¡Anda mi madr…! Mientras te aferrabas a su brazo._

Si. Siempre que te asustabas te aferrabas a él. Siempre era Harry, nunca el idiota de Ron. Nunca yo.

_– ¡Por favor Ronald! Entiéndelo… ¡Harry no puso su nombre en la copa!_

Siempre lo defendías, nunca creíste nada malo de él.

_– Si no le hubiésemos alertado…_

_– De seguro estuviese muerto._

Siempre terminando las frases del otro. Siempre complementándose…

De pronto salí de la nada, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar y de mis labios salio la peor de las maldiciones mientras apuntaba al corazón de él y ella se interpuso entre él y el resplandor verde cayendo inmediatamente a sus pies. Tan hermosa, tan pura, tan deseable. Y sin vida.

Sus esmeraldas… Nunca vi tanto miedo reflejado en sus ojos. No por lo que le pudiese hacer a él. Sino por lo que le hice a su amada.

En silencio me reto. Era él o era yo. El ser maldito que me gobernaba decidió que seria yo. Sin darme cuenta ya tenia su varita en la mano. Lance la misma maldición deseando llenarlo de ira… y sucedió lo menos pensado. No la evito. No se movió ni un centímetro. Soltó su varita y con la vista fija en el cuerpo inerte de amada –nuestra amada– la luz de la vida abandono para siempre su mirada cayendo al suelo, a la par de su amada.

El horror me invadió. Había matado a mi esposa, mi Hermione y junto con ella a mi amigo, Harry. Y ahora estoy aquí, en la espera de mi castigo.

Ellos no lo entienden. No fui yo el asesino. Fue ese ser maldito que se apodero de mi. Ese, producto de los celos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. No hay lugar para el arrepentimiento, no hay que pedirlo. Se que no hay perdón.

Dos hombres entran tomándome por los hombros mientras que mis pies recorren por última vez un camino que siempre fue incierto. No tengo miedo. Ni ansiedad. Solo esperanza. Esperanza porque se que esto terminara pronto, y talvez, solo talvez pueda verlos por ultima vez.

El eco de mis pasos resuena como un martillo que golpea con fuerza. El camino ha llegado a su fin y es cuando siento como el frió se apodera de mi cuerpo. Mi mente tiras las imágenes en que los encontré amándose sin control y muy seguidas las imágenes en que sus cuerpos caían a la nada. Al abismo sin fin.

Y es cuando veo a mis verdugos. Los veo ahí, esperando a darme el beso. Ese que arrancara mi alma, el que me volverá inservible, el mismo beso por el que ellos volaron una noche de verano sobre un hipogrifo para salvar a un inocente. Nadie vuela para salvarme, pues yo si soy culpable.

Veo como se acercan a mí. El frió me invade pero es mas fuerte el que asota a mi corazón. Veo todos los sufrimientos de mi niñez, la ira que me embargaba al ver como él era idolatrado y yo ignorado, el miedo que sentí al pensar que nisiquiera ella era para mi y la angustia que reflejaba mi rostro cuando supe que se amaban.

Todo se vuelve borroso. Escucho el eco de sus voces, de las risas que compartimos en nuestra juventud, de los gritos cuando discutíamos. De repente todo vuelve a ser claro otra vez. Y es cuando los veo.

Los dos tomados de las manos mientras que de rodillas les pido perdón. Perdón por haber sido tan ciego, por haber sido egoísta. Ella esta mas hermosa que nunca y él con su expresión mas seria. Ambos lloran por mí, por mi destino y mi corazón deja de latir.

Ya no oigo ni escucho nada, solo siento que caigo a un abismo infernal lleno de las peores sensaciones que un hombre pudiese imaginar mientras que ustedes lloran por mi desgracia y se aman sin cesar. Sin la muerte como obstáculo, con la eternidad por delante mientras sin que ustedes lo sepan sonrió con todo el dolor del mundo. Sin miedo a la muerte. Sin miedo a mí castigo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Los quotes no son exactamente a los de los libros porque no los tengo en este momento. El único que creo es exacto es el tercero, el cuarto lo invente y el quinto... No me acuerdo como iba la frase.

Saludos,

Jane


End file.
